Episode 8596 (13th March 2015)
Plot Andy and Steph explain how Gavin was drink-driving, crashed the car and killed himself. Gail wonders aloud if Andy tampered with the brakes, horrifying the pair of them. Leanne and Simon arrive at the party which is dead on its feet but livens up when Chesney bursts in and confronts Katy, telling her there’s no way she’s taking Joseph abroad. Andy blames himself for Gavin’s death, pointing out that if they hadn’t given him the cash he wouldn’t have been drunk and driving like a lunatic. Faye arrives back at the party, followed soon afterwards by Linda just as Chesney is railing about her turning her daughter's head and tells her she's not splitting up his family, irrespective how attractive Portugal is. Andy tries to convince Gail and Steph of Gavin's better side. Gail worries what, if anything, they can tell Michael. Zeedan thaws towards Simon when he realises the disadvantages the boy has had in his short life. Eileen has some Dutch courage in the Rovers before she leaves on her date. Sean takes his temper out on Emily, calling her a bigot for not supporting Billy, just as the man himself walks in. Michael breaks the news that his operation was unsuccessful and his only hope now is a transplant. Emily’s shocked and assures Sean she is neither a bigot nor a homophobe but just a traditionalist when it comes to how her faith is practiced and merely prefers a choir to a comedy night. Moreover, Billy's private life is entirely his own affair. Realising he misjudged the situation, Sean offers an embarrassed apology. Billy is furious with him. Eileen rings Adrian Mortimer and they agree to get to know each other a bit better before meeting up. Todd's secretly pleased. Billy takes Sean to task for attacking an old lady and leaves for the comedy night without him. Leanne is pleased to come home and find Zeedan and Simon checking out new trainers on the web together. Andy is distracted at work. Izzy gives Katy her blessing to go to Portugal. Talking to Owen, Chesney’s adamant that Katy’s only thinking what’s best for her, not for Joseph. David opens a letter from his solicitor suggesting mediation with Callum. David despairs, worried he’ll lose Max for good. Gail tells a shaken Andy that for the sake of Michael’s health, he must always remain as Gavin, Michael’s son. Cast Regular cast *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *Linda Hancock - Jacqueline Leonard Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Waiting area Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michael reveals his operation was unsuccessful and his only hope now is a transplant; Emily is shocked when Sean calls her a homophobe and a bigot; and Eileen gets cold feet as she waits for her date. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,039,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2015 episodes